Karma
by NamidaxxxKokoro
Summary: What would you do if you fall in love with the one whom you really hate?
1. Chapter 1

..Fanfic. I just had someone translated it from Vietnamese to English cuz I'm too bad at English to write a fanfic. You maybe surprised to see an OkiKagu fic with the genre Tragedy but I'm too fed up with Romance/Humor fics now. But this fic will have some Humor in it too.

Anyway, the first two chapters are written to tell the story, so no OkiKagu in it, so you'll guys have to wait for my translator to finish it, and I'll promise you'll be surprise.

And don't forget to review please, bad or good ones are fine with me. And if there is any grammar mistake or something that you don't like when you read or an idea, please go ahead and tell me. Reviews are very helpful ;))

**Author**: NamidaxxxKokoro

**Disclaimer**: Gintama isn't mine. Only OC Characters are

**G****enres**: Romance/Tragedy/Drama/Slight Humor

**Pairings**: Okita x Kagura, hints of GinxTae and HijiMitsu

* * *

KARMA

CHAPTER1:CAUGHT IN THE NET

Once upon a time,a very very long time ,there was a populous and rich continent named : Kintama, oh wrong, it's gintama. This continent was dominated by the two strongest families with the best warriors and plentiful natural resources. However, this two families were in deep contradistinction of territory and market to each other. M ost seriously, between the Yato clan's general Gintoki and Okita family's general Hijikata. So, before we start the story of …(you know who), we should turn back to several years ago that you can have a better view.

Place: Okita family's palace.

Time: ten years before the main story happen.

Characters:

Okita Hiroshi: the King.

Okita Hoshino: the Queen.

Okita Mikoto: the imperial concubine.

Okita Mitstuba: the Princess.

Okita Sougo: the Prince.

Aizawa Yumeji: imperial spy, serving the King.

The Okita family's palace in a bright-mooned night with the wind's charming dances, silver moonbeam gently poured down whole scenery. It stood there, stunningly, giantly in the marvelous landscapepainting-looking-like background.

A stuffy silence…

_What Did You Just Say , Yumeji. Once again. – The King sitting behind a curtain frustratingly asked. Althoungh she couldn't see him, the greenish black-haired girl wearing purple shinobi shrank herself to imagine his reddish super angry face. She stammered:

_Your Highness , I….

¬ _ Did you eat something wrong, retardo ! Unmasked? Aren't you the best spy? What now? That fucking family can abuse this reason, ya know?

_ Dar…Darling, please calm down. Yumeji-san tried her best.

Voiced a beautiful woman sitting next to the King. Her red eyes showed begging expression, long brown hair let down covered a part of a red kimono. She was trying to ease her violent husband.

_Hoshino, I do it for you, and for your children, too. So stop protecting this midget.

_Hoshino-sama, Hiroshi-sama is right, us women shouldn't get involved in these works. Voiced another beautiful woman. Her green eyes reflected a wise, keen together with a bit sinister look. Her hair was done high up neatly 5-petal-white-flowered hair-grip. The lingering smell of magnolia complied her glamourven more.

_Mikoto…

_It's not good, not good now. They will definitely abuse this reason to attack us, then WHAT SHOULD WE DO? HUH, YUMEJI? SPEAK.

_Your Highness, I have an idea.

_What?

_We can attack some of their most important people to weaken their power. The most suitable one seems to be …

_No! That's enough…I have had enough misfortune, what if we fail this time? Get away Yumeji, I'll punish you later.

_Your Highness, if I fail, I'm willing to be ripped by horses, please, Your Highness.

Mikoto sitting still during whole that conversation, softly suggested:

_Your Highness, just give her another chance, if she cause any trouble, punish her as she pleased.

Convinced, The King took a sip of alcohol, then growned:_Speak. What's the plant, who? ;

_Your Highness, I'd investigated an important one. She is not only the lover of Yato clan's general but was also their imperial teacher._Yumeji said while giving out a photo.

The one in that photo was a beautiful girl, seemed to be very gentle with casual brown eyes, parted brown hair tied high wore a pink kimono patterned green flowers lips curved a sweet smile and there,in her hands,were a platter with…er…uhm…a heap of "dark matter" on,which were giving off scary black smoke.

They didn't really took notice of that fact, they were impressed strongly by the "dark matter" on her platter.

_Yumeji, this girl is….

_Shimura Otae ,she is….

_I know it, but what should we do to her. huh?

_Kill her, Your Highness.

The word "kill" was spoken by a soft ,unemphatic, low tone, though, was able to make the atmosphere stuffy.

_No. No way. You caused us enough trouble. How can I trust and let you assassinate someone when you even failed on recon? No, that's enough.

_Your Highness, I…

Mikoto looked at that sight, smiled gently, then,with a glamous tone,she said:

_Your Highness,if you worry that much,why don't we go with her to oversee?

_Go with her?

_Your Highness,you definitely shouln't do that,it's extremely addition,Yumeji-san can handle this mission well.-Hoshino panickingly dissuaded her husband-We musn't place ourselves in that dangerous situation.

Hiroshi sat still,his face remained blank,wondered which was the best way:follow mikoto's idea or Hoshino's

If I have to choose between two of my most dearest people

If I have to choose the fate of them all

If I choose wrong…?

What must I do?

A thunder struck across the outside sky…

It started raing,the summer's downpour…

…

_I'll go with you.

_Your…Your Highness…-Hoshino panicked.

_Hoshino, Mikoto, you'll go with me, too ,so that I can protect you.

_Your Highness, you mustn't do that, please, listen to me.

Ooogn, Ooogn…The thunder remained unstopped ,strike by strike

Pitter-patter, Pitter-patter…The rain kept falling, drop by drop.

_I made up my mind,you two have to go with me.

_No…no..-Hoshino held her palm over her face.

Wanna stop but was unable to speak

Wanna cry but tears had run out

_Well,it appears that there's nothing left for us to concern in-Mikoto stood up-May I get back to my palace to take a rest now?

_Wait….wait a minute-Hoshino attempted making the last effort,but failed

_Hoshino,you're tired already,get back to rest.

_Your…Your Highness.

_Yumeji,take Mikoto and Hoshino back.

_Roger,Your Highness-the greenish black-haired ninja bowed herself respectfully then escorted the two women to their sedan.

…

_No,no way!

Behind a pole,a little girl whose brown hair was tied high up was fidgeting .Her arms wrapped around her head, tried to convince herself that she hadn't heard anything red eyes of hers were completely full of fear. However,despite all her effort,she couln't deny the truth:

She'd heard everything…

_Aneue!What are you doing here?I've been looking for you for a uhm…

_Sh! Be quiet, Sou-chan-The little girl immediately turned away and saw her little brother,surprise together with curiousity was full in his quickly covered his mouth in order not to let the guards notice.

_Uhm…uhm…

When she's absolutely sure that the sound her brother had made didn't alert any guard,she let go of him,whispered:

_Sou-chan,why are you here?Aren't you suppose to go to bed?

_I can't sleep.

_Back to bed now.I'll come with 's go.

_Okayy~-The brown-haired boy rubbed his tearful red eyes after yawning.

…

Rain kept falling down heavily,the night was still dim and and then,golden lightning slit the dense sky along with its threatening oorgn..oorgn…

Oorgn…

_Highness,I did exactly what you'd told me-The greenish black-haired ninja bowed herself respectfully in front of an opulent woman.

_Very good,the fishes took the bait,now we just need to wait to see them kill themshelves-Said the woman whose face hid behind a fan,her green eyes were alight with craftiness and happiness-Our purpose is letting them get involved in this fake assassination, right? HAHAHA

Outside, rain and thunder still echoed endlessly,predict a coming bad omen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2: Blood Ocean**

Place: Yatoclan's palace

Time: 10 years before the main story happened

Characters:

Okita family:

Okita Hiroshi: The King

Okita Hoshino: The Queen

Okita Mikoto: The Imperial Concubine

Aizawa Yumeji: the Imperial spy, serving The King

Yatoclan:

Kagura Yato: The Yatoclan's princess

Shimura Otae: The Princess's baby-sitter

A beautiful day, sunbeam was dancing everywhere after that horrible rainy night. Sunlight gently illuminated verdant branches coated with raindrop… Purity and cool filled the air. Somewhere in the imperial garden of Yatoclan, the birds burst into gleeful songs.

Stu..u..dy..no…more-tired voice of a girl came from a room in Yatoclan's palace.

Her Highness, you must study to reign as a good queen in future-This time, another voiced resounded, and its own was a lady gently advising the girl.

Anego, I'm only six, we can study later. **Aw**!

The brown-haired lady bashed the girl's orange head with a book, still in a gentle way.

Six year-old kids still have to study; you must do it no matter how old you are. Now read this paragraph and give me your answer, Her Highness.

The orange-haired little princess groaned wearily and that sound stopped immediately when a book hit her head once again

From a immeasurably high branch near the study room, where the singing birds suddenly stopped their songs , leafs fell down suspiciously, a light flashed. Inside the clump of tree, a female ninja was heading her binocular for the study room with anxious look. Sometime, her movement caused the leafs to fall down.

Target determined-The girl mumbled-Tonight, action will be taken.

Then she softly landed on the ground, left a shaking twig and a quarry need eliminating tonight behind her.

…

The night came surprisingly by fast, the half-moon floated hidden from a dark cloud in the sky. The wind blew puffing lightly; it's smooth but send a chill to spine.

Anego, give… me..a.. break-Kagura groaned wearily, dropped her head on the desk

I can't, you haven't finished this lesson yet-Otae smiled gently, the book in her hand was ready to hit the little princess's head anytime

Please, give me a break, please! Maybe the cotton rosemallows will open, they're beautiful-Her blue eyes were alight with excitement, which made Otae' heart soften. She put down the book, sighed:

Okay, we will walk for a while.

Bravo – Kagura yelled happily: _ Anego, you are the best.

The Yatoclan's imperial garden was truly a precious masterpiece; it contained many species of marvelous flowers. Right next to the garden was a hill slopping gently. Kagura really loved climbing its top. It was the best place to enjoy the moonlight.

Look, Anego , cotton rosemallows and night jasmines have opened.

Kagura wallowed herself in happiness, danced around clusters of new-blown white cotton rosemallows. Otae gave a smile to her. The two's smile shone along with those flowers in the night sky as glittering stars.

Suddenly, from a bush behind, a ninja dashed for Otae, threw a kunai at her head. Sensed the danger, Otae ducked then turned around, swiftly aimed a flying kick at the ninja, made him thrown out.

Anego? What's going on? – Kagura turned around, her face showed worry.

Run away, Kagura, back to the palace as fast as possible. **NOW!** - Otae screamed seriously, the little princess immediately realized this wasn't a joke at all. But how could she just run and leave Otae alone for her own safety like that?

What are you doing? Hurry up! – Otae turned around again, only to catch a glimpse of Kagura running away from the garden.

You'd better care more of yourself –A croaky voice resounded and a bulky figure appeared behind Otae, it was the ninja that she had just knocked out before

*** BANG***

He used his beefy arms to choke Otae then knocked her down the ground made her coughed up blood.

Hearing that loud sound, Kagura turned back and gave out a panicky shriek:

**ANEGO**

The six – years old princess ran as fast as possible toward that giant but was stopped quickly by a long-handle-broadsword he holding. All she could do was just standing there, watching her beloved teacher weighted with that ninja's feet

This assassination seems to be very smooth, right? – a bulky man stepped out, smiled contentedly.

Wh..who are you – Otae asked, her voice trembled with fear.

I am…Okita Hiroshi, but you don't need to remember – He flipped, right after that, the ninja added more press to Otae - cuz you're doomed now.

Stop it! – Kagura shrieked, but the long-handle-broadsword still prevented her, she hung her head in despair:

Please!

Darling, that's enough – A woman whose long hair let down, red eyes filled with fear of the coming sight, stood hidden from behind the smiling man

Hoshino-san, don't be so silly. If we stop now, wouldn't our entire attempt be nonsense? – A glamorous green-eyed woman raised her voice; half of her face was covered by a fan, concealing her sinister smile.

But….

Hoshino, enough. – The violent man flipped once again, and the press on Otae kept being stonger made her coughed up more blood.

NOO! STOP IT! PLEASE.

Too late, kid.

_Why…_

_I've never wanted it so badly_

_If only …_

_I had been stronger…_

_ Empty….._

_Dark….._

_Just like what's deep down inside my heart…._

You want to be stronger, don't you?

A beautiful girl with orange hair stained in blood, she wore a red kimono patterned orange flowers on.

_Who's that..?

_Even if you would become a devil, you still want to have power?

_Should I believe in this girl?_

_Trust me

…..

_If you can give me power, I'm willing to give up my conscience.

….._In a dark and empty world, where there were only me and that girl…_

_I trust you.

So give me power!

_Fu fu.. Thanks, kid! And don't worry. I won't let you down.

The orange-haired girl suddenly stopped screaming, lower her head, her shoulder shook a bit. But, not that she cried…She smile…

***crack* **

The ninja's long-handle-broadsword shattered into pieces in that 6-years-old princess's hand.

That giant's hand had trembled for a while, as if he'd been surprised by the princess' sudden and scary attack. He intended to take out some new weapons to fight against but wasn't quick enough, Kagura had moved to his back then aimed a kick to his torso made him thrown out. Otae slowly sat up, kept coughing up blood, she tiredly turned her gaze to where the giant had been kicked out.

_Kagura-chan..?

Then she fell unconscious due to the serious pain.

Kagura grabbed at the long-handle-broadsword which the giant had just taken out and slit his body with sharp cuts. He screamed in pain but was silenced immediately when Kagura stabbed at his head. Blood spat out everywhere, stained her body. She looked at her bloody hand, sucked all blood on it, then laughed madly, glare at the king of Okita family.

The man couldn't keep his arrogance anymore; he tremulously commanded the greenish black hair ninja standing beside:

_Yu…Yumeji, we gotta withdraw now!

Without a word, that female ninja knocked him and the brown-haired woman down on the ground.

_Sorry, Your Highness, but I won't take your order anymore.

_Wha…what? Yumeji. You…

_She's right. Your Highness, Yumeji now only does what I command – The green-eyed woman lowered her fan, smiled allusively.

_Mikoto , why you…? – Hiroshi was speechless; he only could stare at the two traitors.

_Look – Mikoto turned her gaze to the dashing Kagura – The demon is coming. We shouldn't stay here any longer.

_Wait, Mikoto – Hiroshi still couldn't stand – Why do you do this?

_You two are the stains that I want to erase – She smile – That's all.

_What?

Mikoto and Yumeji swiftly got out of the garden. Kagura softly walked by Otae, grinned cruelly .

_No…no. – Hoshino shivered in fear.

Kagura gulped in excitement, smiled:

_It's time to die!

_NOOOO….

With that long-handle-broadsword in her hand, she killed them in the same way she killed the giant. Blood once again spat out everywhere, dyed the cotton rosemallows red. An insane laugh echoed endlessly in the bloody ocean which used to be a beautiful garden.

…..

_My parent…what?

_Her Highness, they all died.

_Im…impossible-Mitsuba collapsed, held her head in her tremble hand, as if she had been trying to wake up from this nightmare.

_Oh, don't be so emotional, Mitsuba. You'll be the next queen in Hiroshi's will-Mikoto smiled-You should be happy about that.

_Mikoto,you…-Mitsuba wiped her tears, yelled angrily-You're the one killing them, aren't you? You was with them, why only you came back? It's you, right? You sanguinary woman.

_Mitsuba hime-sama, please calm down.

_Don't pass the buck, you have no proof at all, midget.

Mitsuba'd frozen for a while, then she burst into tears.

_I gotta go now. It's such a waste!

Behind a curtain, a little boy shivered:

_Mama and Papa… died?

…

After that, Mitsuba was on the throne, but she's only a nominal queen, everything was under Mikoto's control. Under the brutal rule of that cruel woman, people had been living through terrible days. One day, a young man named Hijikata rose up against that damn she-devil and won the victory. From then on, Mitsuba has continued holding the throne; she also conferred general on the brave young man. And, being afraid of her own town people's hatred, Mikoto , together with her son_Kazuki ,escaped from the country.

Back to Mitsuba,she was known as one of the most generous and visionary ruler ever. In her reign, the Okita family had backed to its previous prosperity. But the hatred between her family and Yatoclan was still there; this might lead to an unexpected war. So, Umibouzu_The King of Yatoclan and Mitsuba both came to an agreement that this problem should be dealt with by a marriage.

And from this time, our main story began.

*Note: in case you don't know what long-handle-broadsword is, it's the weapon that Kagura and Shinpachi used in Yoshiwara arch


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 3: FATED MEETING**

. ~. ~. ~. 10 years later. ~ .~ .~.

Place: Yatoclan's palace

Time: Present (when the main story started)

Characters:

Kagura Yato: the Princess of Yatoclan.

Umibouzu Yato: the King of Yatoclan.

From afar, people could see the Yatoclan's palace standing imposingly among a huge valley, its super high red roof stood out from the blue sky, and from it, a girl's ear-splitting shriek could be heard:

WHAT? MARRY?

The King of Yatoclan attempted saving his face in front of his inflamed-with-murderous-anger red-haired daughter after telling her about her arranged marriage. "Well, like mother, like daughter, even that violent manner"-He thought.

Look, Kagura, now you get it. Both I and their queen_Mitsuba came to an agreement that you and their prince would get married and nothing will change no matter what.

But Papi, how can I marry a man without even being acquainted with him? At least, just let me meet him.

Sorry, Kagura. But this is…the final decision, and no, you can't meet him, it's their tradition not to let the bride and groom meet before wedding.

TRADITION MY ASS. AS IF I WOULD GIVE A SHIT. NEVER IN MY LIFE WILL I ACCEPT THIS FUCKING MARRIAGE.

Poor floor_ had to put up with the slaps of the princess' legs, it shook like crazy.

After saying that line, she angrily left, kept slapping her legs and grumbled at the marriage while cracking her knuckles. Seeing that sight, all corridor passers-by immediately sneaked away in order not to become the little but insanely strong princess' punching bag, they didn't want to be like that poor floor.

Sat still in his room, Umibouzu calmly sipped his tea, the maids standing outside door worriedly asked their abnormally-calm being king:

Your…Highness, please excuse this humble servant but, won't you do anything with Kagura-hime?

Oh~! Don't mind her, she won't be angry for long-Sipped a little tea, he turned his gaze out the window, contemplated his daughter angrily throwing stones at the lake in the imperial garden. Then he continued- Just like her mother.

All the maids immediately took their leave in silence. They knew that they weren't supposed to bother their king that time_when he was recalling all the memories he had been through with his beloved wife Kaoru.

…

_Sou-chan, come here, I have something need to tell you.

The beautiful brown-haired lady wearing a luxurious funihitoe gently looked at the boy standing in front of her_a handsome boy with the same brown hair and reddish brown eyes as hers, but his eyes reflected a little violence and craftiness, the eyes of a sadist.

_Hum? What you want to tell me?-He asked reservedly.

_Sou-chan, you know that we have always been in deep contradistinction to the Yatoclan, right?

_So what? Ah, you mean we're going to beat the crap out of that fucking clan, don't you? It's way too good!

Mitsuba responded with a sweet smile, as if she had been too familiar with those things, then she continued:

_No, we won't start a fight with them, and neither do they. We both decided that there should be a marriage between 2 countries to promote friendship and avoid an unexpected war.

_A marriage? So, why you told me this? It makes nonsense if…..-His face got pale.

With the sweet smile still curved in her lips, Mitsuba gave her brother a line that would make the Okita family's palace shaken violently right then.

_Look like you got it, Sou-chan. You and their princess will get married and according to our tradition, in arranged marriage the bride groom aren't allowed to meet each other before their wedding . You already know it.

The boy's face got paler, we could even feel some angry dark clouds were coming in great quantity ( troll a bit =w=)

_B…but sis! You know that I can't accept this, what if that girl is a gorilla?

_No, she is very beautiful. Don't worry, Sou-chan, I'm sure you and her will be happy to be together.

_Excuse me, I need to take my leave now – He bowed respectfully then swiftly left.

Till there's only Mitsuba in that room, Hijjikata – the young general entered and asked:

_Hey will that brat be okay?

Mitsuba kept smiling: _ He will. Why not?

***BANG***

***BOING***

The sound of breaking and servants' scream resounded from downstairs:

Okita-sama, please calm down!

But that begging line failed to ease the wrath of Okita Sougo – a hard-core sadist.

Though I didn't think he would be that angry.

Tch! That brat…- Hijikata puffed deeply on his cigarette, then let out a smoke, contemplated the mess downstairs.

Evening fell down; crescent moon poured its pure beam down every branches and corner. Families lit up their houses, prepared their dinner…but there were two didn't want to get their asses sit still liked that.

Tradition? Screw it! Why the hell I have to obey that dumb-ass tradition? Just come to his country, meet him and tell right to his face that even if war break out, Yatoclan become extinct or whatever, I will never marry a retard bastard like him. And then, everything's done.

Beautiful? As if I care. No matter how clever, beautiful and intelligent that girl is or if this family collapsed, I'll come to her country and beat the crap out of her.

At night, when everybody got together with their kin or wandered around some snacks, except those two – they all disguised themselves so as not to be recognized by others. Then set off.

(Please allow me to pass the part describing their journeys).

Okita called a halt in a small village's snack sighed tiredly cuz he knew there's still a long road to reach the Yatoclan's capital. Suddenly, in the snack's noisiness itself, an even noisier voice came above:

_ WHAT? THERE'S STILL MORE 3 VILLAGES AND 7 MOUTAINS TO GET THERE?

An orange-haired girl yelled loudly in a corner while grabbing a drunkard's collar. Her face was getting crimson due to anger. She glared at that bum and gave and gave a threateningly muffed growl: " Don't you dare to fool me around?"

The drunkard begged profusely: - No, it's true, I'm not kidding. I swear. Over 3 villages, ah no, 5 villages and 7 mountains to get there…

He shouldn't have added " ah no" in that line.

Cuz right after saying it, he found himself thrown out of the snack roughly enclosed with a yell: _ STAY THERE FOREVER, USELESS!

Okita witnessed whole that violent scene, and even being sadistic to the core or how much it amused him, he didn't think that girl should do that. Drunk one more glass of wine, he went to the corner and grabbed her shoulder:

Hey, no matter how useless he is, it's wrong for you to do that.

_Right that moment_

_When the reddish brown eyes of a sadist met the cerulean-as-sky eyes of… another sadist_

_They both knew_

_They should have never met each other_

Pried Okita's hand off her shoulder – Kagura pettishly yelled:

It's none of your business!

If it hadn't been for your unseemly act disturbing me, I wouldn't have moved my ass, midget! - He said with his monotone voice.

It's his fault to mess with me first.

Don't pretext for your crudity. – He deadpanned.

**Shut the fuck up!**

**You're the one to shut up!**

Excuse me; you two will get your meals free of charge provided you **GET OUT OF HERE!**

…..

Their plan to secretly come to meet and curse his/her fiancée/fiancé failed when people of the two families discovered their abnormal absent and sent troops to nab them. No one knew where they had been, who they had met or what they had done but everybody could see that something wrong had happened:

How dare that insolent brat talk to me by that insolent voice? I swear I'll make her regret being born in this life.

That fucking, rotten, retard bastard! Wait for it! Once I get home, I'll give you the worst nightmare in your life for insulting me.

_Happiness?_

_I don't need that flighty thing…_

_All I truly want now…_

_Is being free from this pain in ass._

_~That's all~_


	4. Chapter 4:Engagerment party

**CHAP 4: ENGAGERMENT MASQUERADE**

-Hey! Have you heard it? Both princess Kagura and prince Okita had sneaked out to come to each other's country before their weeding.

-It's said that because Okita family's tradition doesn't allow groom and bride to meet before their weeding so they did that to see each other.

-Wow! Their love is so strong that they want to do it that badly? They haven't even met. How romantic!

-Tch, if only my love story could be like theirs.

*BANG*

Hearing the whole conversation between those ladies, a girl; whose hat covered all her head but yet revealing some curls of red hair, sitting alone in that snack; furiously smashed the table she sitting at due to boiling with anger. The poor table cracked, it's almost broken in two. Fortunately, when the girl was about to smash it one more, a beautiful lady standing beside gave her a "gentle smile", making her immediately jerked her hand back. (You must have known who owning that "smile", right?)

-Ara,Kagura-chan. Don't be so obvious. The King sent us to travel incognito because he was too busy to do that doesn't mean letting us come to a snack and being pissed off by those trivial things.

-But Anego, those pesky girls are spreading untrue rumors about my act. Tell me, how can I stand it?

-It's your fault to be nabbed, princess. Oh, c'mon, don't be so upset, rumors will pass soon.

-Yeah yeah-Kagura mumbled-Just like the rumors about your and general Gin's love story, right?

*BANG* (version 2)

This time, the table was completely broken in two. It's not all: the floor cracked, a hole's created almost leading straight from the floor to wine-cellar by Otae's long-handle-broadsword.

-Innkeeper! The bill, please!-Then she turned to Kagura, who hadn't recovered yet after the super strong stab of her-Princess, let's go, we have to find a weeding dress for you.

-What? Wedding dress?-Kagura groaned wearily. Her anger for all the untrue rumors disappeared, instead, anxiety were increasing. But she knew that there's no way to avoid this marriage, it's what she must take for her country's sake, for her own town people's peace and for "some crap that I haven't figured out, shit!"- Kagura sighed; her mood at that moment was as gloomy as a rainy day. She aimlessly kicked a pebble; let her thought run away with the wind blowing through crowded and noisy street of capital. Unfortunately, the pebble kicked by her flew with super high speed due to the Yatoclan's insane strength hit a passer's head, who seemed to be an opulent woman with a long blue hair tied up by a white-flowered hair grip.

And she had a lingering magnolia scent…

The woman furiously turned around, looked at Kagura scornfully:

-What's that? You damn brat!

The green eyes…the keen and sinister look…stared at the princess whose red hair and cerulean eyes were totally covered.

Usually, Kagura would have snapped back or grabbed that woman's collar then knocked her down. She's the Princess; she had the right to do so. However, she did nothing but looking at the woman in tremble. No, it's not the woman with cruel beauty scared her; it's the illusive, unclear but haunted and scary memories appearing when she look at that woman did. Her whole body shivered, and in an uncontrollable moment, she collapsed, making her hat fell, revealing the particular red hair and blue eyes half opening half closing for phobia. The woman was not less surprised than her, cuz she had recognized, yes, recognized that the girl who had just collapsed over there was exactly the girl in bloody imperial garden 10 years ago. Quickly covered her face by a veil, she took a seem-to-be-14-year-old blackish green- haired boy's hand then dragged him away when he still didn't have any idea what had happened, he even intended to help that small girl.

Other passers-by surrounded Kagura, tried to help her to stand up, but all she could see is ethereal figures, even their voice calling her seemed to be from a far faraway place, which she could neither reach nor feel.

She backed again to that world, the dark one deep inside her….

Hanging in an empty space having no light existence, Kagura started to fear, the fear overwhelmed her steadily, making her too panicky to find a way out. And right that couldn't-be-worse moment, "she" appeared.

-Who...Who are you?-The question came naturally from deep down a different Kagura's heart; a Kagura was frightened by a girl she didn't know. Or she knew, but just wanted to forget and burry that figure deeply into a place that no one_even herself_could reach.

That wildly and blood-thirstily beautiful girl stared at Kagura, scaring her more. It's still her, still the orange hair touched with red as if stained by blood. Gently, she lifted the chin of Kagura, who had collapsed due to fear, whispered in her ear with sweet and glamorous tone:

-Very simply, I am you, and you are me. You said you would believe me, didn't you?

Being too fear to recollect her memories to find any piece, even the smallest about this girl, who she share a same look but not a same manner; being too fear to utter a word, Kagura hung frozen in air, and that strange girl, no, it's a version of her, or maybe it's Kagura herself, kept whispering charming words:

-Do you want to know…why you were here? Why the fear of being haunted by illusive memories appearing when you saw that woman brought you here to me? Tell me, little lady…

-I…I do-From deep inside, Kagura felt that she shouldn't say so, but those charming words kept conquering her mind, making her feel it would be wrong for her to say "no" and be relieved for not knowing the reason.

Slightly but frighteningly as a snake, the girl in Kagura's internal world crept toward, stuck her lips to Kagura's ear. Once again, charming words came.

-Liar, all you want now is just getting out of here then back to your palace, right?

-No…it's… not that…

Seemed to hit the mark, that girl stepped backward one step, then turned and walked away. But when Kagura hadn't regained her calm yet, her voice resounded again, steadily followed her light footsteps:

-You don't want to know, it's ok. You lied, it's still ok. But remember, the truth is revealing itself one day, and that time, your lie will definitely fail you, little lady.

Yet Kagura hadn't uttered any word, a halo above pulled her into it, once again, she was left hanging among moving figures, such clear and lively figures they were. Dimly, she could hear the voice of her mother- Kaoru, her father and her brother when they still were a happy family. Step by step, Kagura kept being pulled deeper and deeper, until she reached the brightest place, therefore, the figures also changed, it's…

The imperial garden…

Moon…

White flowers stained with blood…

And that's… me?

-Kagura-chan! Kagura –chan!

Kagura slowly opened her eyes; she realized she'd already been in her room. Otae's standing beside, she held Kagura tightly.

-Oh! I've been worrying for you so much. You fell unconscious on the street and hadn't woken up for almost 30 minutes. Are you alright now? Can you stand?

-Uhm…I think I can…

-Good, so let get yourself ready. Your engagement party is coming. Hurry up!

*BANG*

-Kagura-chan! Kagura-chan! What's wrong with you?

….

Night fell down, sparkly stars surrounded by halo shone above dark blue sky, moonbeam gently poured down the ground, mingled with warm yellow light coming out from palace's windows. Inside, dancing room was filled with glittering light given off by hanging crystal lamps, making its cream colored floor shone brilliantly. Every guest looked so prominently in their finest gala costume. They couldn't recognize one another cuz all of them were wearing masks, concealing half of their faces.

Kagura, on her silver high heels, walked awkwardly on the marble floor. Lifting her lap of black dress hemmed by red lace, she carefully stepped down the stairs, looked at the dancing room through a red mask designed with a silver feather. She wanted neither to talk nor to dance; actually, she even had never wanted to join this masquerade. But because it was held for her, ah, also for the Goddamn prince she having never met-who had to marry her for his country's peace, too. Thus, all she did were only crouching slightly to greet princes and chatting with young ladies about flighty stories of their luxurious life on her way to a white table placed in a corner-The only place in this room gave her comfort. But, when she almost reached it, all the lights suddenly went out, the dancing immediately became chaotic, and it's so hard for her to move in that situation on a high heels (she hadn't gotten used to it yet). As a result, she tripped; fortunately, a man's arm grabbed and helped her to take back balance. For a moment, she felt that that arm is so familiar, like it belongs to someone who she's just met but couldn't forget.

-Thank…thank you-Kagura said confusedly while blushing a bit. Right that time, a light suddenly went on; it aimed at a sturdy man holding micro. With a sedately voice, he said:

-Ladies and gentlemen, this is the most important event of today party. Let choose a dancing partner who you're not with today to dance the Waltz, and there'll be a lucky duo being illuminated by the light. That couple will do the special King's and Queen's dance.

No sooner had his voice stopped; another light went on and scanned the room. Thinking that he would never be chosen, the man having saved Kagura a while ago mumbled furiously:

-Tch, so it means I have to dance with you?-He tousled his sandy hair exasperatedly then sighed idly. That man was wearing a red vest and a black mask covering half of his face, but still revealing his reddish brown eyes.

-Fine, I don't want to dance, either-Kagura angrily retorted, this guy turned out to be not as good as she had thought.

Yet the man hadn't snapped back, that fringing light suddenly aimed right at Kagura and him, forcing them to put their hands over their eyes in surprise. After that, a voice resounded:

-Congratulation, you two are the chosen duo of the today. Now, let dance the King's and Queen's dance.

-WHAT? –They yelled surprisingly, but other guests seemed not to notice that abnormality. They even clapped their hand to congratulate.

Music started, the light a while ago was lighting up the center of dancing room at that present, waiting for Kagura and the stranger to come.

Okita was so angry that he would have beaten whoever aiming the light at him and that she-monster to death if he had knew who that man was. But from afar, he saw his sister dancing with Hijikata- his no.1 enemy, and he knew he couldn't get down there alone to be a wet blanket, must be with a dancing partner. Gazing at the girl standing beside: "Sex appeal: zero"-He mumbled-"But no choice". Therefore, he bowed down, offered his hand to her, and asked with a politer than ever voice:

-Dear the red-haired princess I've never met, may I have this special dance with you?

Kagura was so surprised and confused; she could even felt her face heat up. But after a little hesitation, she randomly saw Otae dancing and…keeping stomping and stomping on Gintoki's foot by her high heels, making him wince in pain. Bursting into giggle, Kagura thought it would be a pity not to witness that sight in a shorter distance-"I need to get there, but it means…I have to dance with him…"

-Of course, my pleasure-Kagura curved her lips in a sweetest smile ever, gently took his hand and let him lead her down the stairs.

Prelude tune resounded steadily following their every step. Other duos stood aside to let them through. The light was still waiting for its duo to come. In the stage, where a band was performing an introductory melody, a singer stepped up formally. As soon as he began singing, Okita's and Kagura's dance started, wallowed itself in warm glittering light and surrounding duos.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the word is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Being sunk in sweet melody and singer's tuneful voice, both Okita and Kagura nearly forgot the reason why they'd agreed to dance with each other. All they knew now were a beautiful melody step by step controlled their mind-such a beautiful melody it was, as if it had been made for only two of them. Swayed in tune, Kagura almost forgot that how hurt she was when tried to walk on her high heels. In this moment, she could take smooth steps easily. The mutual feeling happened to Okita, he couldn't care of the surrounding anymore, whole of his soul was now totally drowning in her glamorous cerulean eyes.

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now, forever I know_

_All I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

This part seemed to be the preparation for the song's high tide. Cuz no sooner had it just ended, music suddenly got more stimulating. Other duos stopped their dance and surrounded the room center, where the dance of a sandy-haired boy and red-haired girl was lit up by a brilliantly light. The boy spun Kagura then brought her back to his tight hold. Embarrassment made Kagura wants to push him away and run, but when she looked at his red eyes; her heart insisted on staying. Briefly sensed her run away intention, Okita tightened his hold. Without any word, they kept Waltzing in melodious song; same went for other duos. No one knew, for a moment, their hands clasped even more…

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close  
_

The song's tune became softer and slower. Nobody kept stepping, even Hijikata, Mitsuba, Gintoki and Otae, they just swayed lightly in getting father and father notes. Still being sunk in the song's melody, Kagura put her arm around Okita's neck and held his sandy head unconsciously. Briefly starting at the red-haired girl's act, he tightened his hold on her waist. However, while Kagura chest was about to explode, Okita's just surprised and shocked a bit. Thus, as soon as the music stopped, his sanity backed again. Looking around, he realized his sister was nowhere to be seen cuz there's only the light aiming at him was bright. But finally, he found her, being hand in hand with Hijikata- the one he hated with all his heart. Sadist mode: On, Okita loosened his hold, bent Kagura backward and got his poker face close to hers, making her face turned redder than ever. She immediately struggled to get away from that hard-cored sadist but still didn't want to fall. Then, she realized that he's looking at her…He just did it to catch his sister's eyes, and he succeeded: Mitsuba stopped at a dark corner, grinned happily while Hijikata's totally upset for not being able to take a walk outside with his lover.

But Okita's plan only succeeded a half. He didn't expect that when Kagura found out the truth, she unhesitatingly gave him a forceful kick at his stomach, let out a stream of abuse then angrily turned and walked way.

-Why must she huff that much? Dumb-ass midget!-Okita mumbled crossly-Just like the brat I met at the snack…Ugh, somehow till now I've just realized I need to save my sister from that freak mayonnaise addict… But… to be fair, that red-haired midget…-He recalled the red face, the as cerulean as sky eyes, the body's gentle warmth of her when she's in his arms-…is kinda pretty…

*BANG*

Hitting his head against a nearby pole:-"No way. What have I just thought? She's only a brat having no sex appeal, no manner. I must be drunk now. Oh yes, I'm already drunk now"

(Drunk? He hadn't drunk even a drop of wine)

-Bastard! Fucking bastard! That Jerky and Hyde will soon have to pay for this-Kagura mumbled in anger-Why the hell did I agree to dance with him anyway? Hadn't I had other reason? But…to be true…- the sight of Okita while dancing popped up on her mind, his lean body, attractive red eyes, bobbing sandy hair…-…he is rather handsome…

*SLAP*

Heavily slapping herself, she grumbled with crimson face: "No way, he is just a fucking dumb-ass bastard, a $ -+*!_^#...( please allow me to cut out this part ^.^), totally not attractive at all. I definitely went mental due to that previous frigging faint.

….

Shining stars were still lighting up the sky, everything fell into its deep, silent slumber. But there're two people keeping losing and turning in their bed.

-Uhm! Who exactly is that fucking,….(allow me to cut it out again^^), retard bastard?

-Who the hell is that insolent,…(well,again), ugly midget?

…

Sky's still dark, stars still shine, moon's still hanging, time's passing by, calm's ruling over everything and they're still thinking about each other.


	5. Chapter 5: Karma and Curse

**CHAP 5: KARMA AND CURSE**

***** Flashback*

The bright and lively sunbeam illuminated the windowsill carved skillfully, white walls and arch of a church. Inside, a solemn but full of happiness atmosphere was filling the space.

Hanabishi Ouke, will you have this woman to your wedded life, to live together after God's ordinance in holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep three only to her, so long as you both shall live?

I will.

And you, Okita Masami, will you have this man to your wedded life, to live together after God's ordinance in holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep three only to him, so long as you both shall live?

I will.

So, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Groom, you can take off her veil and kiss her.

Everybody in the church stood up simultaneously and clapped their hands to congratulate the young couple, joy and happiness filled the air. But there's a boy not only didn't join the fun but also mumbling furiously: "Boringggg"

After the wedding party, everybody left in crowds, gossiped about how nice a couple the groom and bride made on their way back home. The little boy a while ago slightly pulled the sleeve of his sister_ a beautiful girl with blobs of sunlight capered on her brown hair_ then spoke in displeasure:

-Aneue, this wedding is so boring; please don't have me join any other one.

-"But this is our cousin's wedding. How could we not join?"- The girl gently said, her lips curved in an as bright as sunlight smile.

Okita pouted in bore. All of a sudden, he remembered something:

-Aneue, why didn't they be allowed to see each other's faces?

Mitsuba stopped suddenly for a while, confusion was showed clearly on her face. Then, on their way back home, a very old story had been told…

-It's a really long story…. since a long time ago, Okita family has been blessed by a goddess named Akako. She's the most beautiful and powerful woman ever. Akako had sworn to herself she would never fall in love, cuz to her, love was a flighty and unnecessary thing. But then, a man stole her heart away, he the last-born of the family she blessing. However, she had never seen him, she'd just only heard his voice. And, the longer her heart slept, the stronger her love was.

Okita yawned boringly; he didn't want to listen to this boring tear-jerker anymore. But, due to his sister complex, he kept doing it docilely.

"…Later, they arranged a marriage for that man, he and a lady from a lower family will soon be husband and wife. And at the first, they had fallen in love with each other. Akako's heart broke into pieces; she'd never been through such a heart-breaking feeling like that before. However, she didn't hinder their love or their wedding cuz she wanted the man she loved to be happy. But, because of that story, Akako'd created a curse, it says that if Okita family has an arranged marriage, the groom and bride are not allowed to see each other's face before their wedding. Gradually, it has become our tradition. You get it now, Sou-chan?"- Mitsuba gently turned around to face her little brother while smiling lightly.

*Zzzz…Zzzz*

"Oh my…"- Mitsuba giggled, took a tender look at her brother's sleeping face then stared out the horse-drawn carriage anxiously, wondered what punishment the one breaking the curse would receive…

….

Meanwhile, in the Yatoclan's capital, a yearly festival was being held. People dressing ostentatiously walked in crowds back and forth among the kiosks in the fair. In that stream of people, a little short red-haired girl swiftly weaved her way through the crowd, stopped off at these kiosks to those kiosks, her eyes were full of excitement, following her was a beautiful lady wearing a pink kimono with brown hair tied high up. The lady constantly called after her:

-Kagura-chan! Wait for me! Kagura-chan!

-Anego, you are so slow!

-Ara, how can I run as fast as you can? In addition, we're not here to enjoy the festival; we're here to travel incog…Hey, Kagura-chan!

The little girl scuttled along from this place to that place, mumble incessantly:

-Travel incognito? It's boring to death, enjoying this festival is hundred times better…

Suddenly, somebody grabbed her hand.

-Kyaaa! Let me go! Who the hell are you?

"Sweet little girl~…want me to foretell you your future?"- an immaculate white-complexioned woman wearing a deep blue gown concealing half of her face asked mysteriously, her glamorous red lips curved in a half-smile, some long curls of deep blue hair hung down her shoulder. Kagura was totally left thunderstruck, but finally, she managed to speak:

-Foretell? What's that?

"Ah, it means I'll tell you what will happen to you in the future. You don't want to know what your future will be?"- Step by step, she dragged Kagura to her kiosk, which was placed hidden in a small corner.

-So, what can you tell me?

"All the things you want to know"- The woman chuckled-"Even your destiny and your love"

-Love?

"Yes, sweet girl! Here."- The woman brought out a wad of paper folded in two-"Choose one, then I'll tell you how your love will be."

Kagura hesitated, half of her wanted to stay away from this creepy woman, half of her wanted to know what "love" is. Slightly turned around and shut her eyes tightly, she drew a paper and slowly opened it…

Right in front of her eyes was a paper with red line "Karma and Curse" written on

-A cha cha, you are unfortunate, that the worst lot.

"Wait, what is Karma? What is Curse? Are they edible?" – Kagura looked up, asked with innocent eyes.

The woman burst into giggle, she took out a small, old and dusty flute, then flipped the paper over, there're some lines written in black seemed like a poem on its back.

Dusting the flute, she put her lips on it. Right after that, a beautiful, harmonious, tuneful but was full of sorrow, passion and grief melody resounded from a hidden corner of the fair started filling the entire space. Somehow, it made Kagura feel that the whole world had been captured in that melody.

But it didn't last long. The woman stopped fluting after only a few minutes. Laying by the flute and handing Kagura the paper with black lines on it, she half smiled mysteriously:

"This song, and this lyric are my prophecy of your love in near future for you. Take it to heart, my dear girl…Ah, one more advice…"- She gently laid her immaculate white-complexioned forefinger on the Yato princess' lips-"…Don't ever lie, or you'll have to pay much, very much…."

Kagura's calm finally backed to its owner. Holding the paper in her hand, she stared at the black lines then spoke hesitantly:

But I can't remember a melody in such a short time!

You can, and surely you will. Ah, by the way, aren't you having your own business?

"KAGURA! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere. Never ever run about again!"- A brown-haired lady cried out the red-haired girl's name while panting heavily.

" Anego! I've just met a very interesting lady. She "foretell" me my future. There, there, she's overthere"- Kagura ran to Otae and pointed her finger at the kiosk in excitement. But that blue-haired woman was no where to be seen anymore, and the kiosk was now just a Malabar almond tree.

-Err! Where is …

- What's wrong with you, Kagura? Haizz, stop talking nonsense. We gotta return to palace now. I'll make fried egg today; we will invite Mr. Gin, too.

Kagura was stunned into silence, not only because of surprise but also because of her fear of Otae's fried egg. Still holding the paper in her hand, the Yato girl recalled what that mysterious woman had said:

-You can, and surely you will…

The red-haired princess hesitantly looked at the paper. Unconsciously, she started whispering to herself the first notes of that song:

_If I can make my way to the other side of sorrow  
Then I dont need warmth or tomorrow anymore_

Miraculously, every note Kagura sang harmonized magically with the lyric. In her unconscious, that melody kept repeating over and over again, making her remember it more clearly than ever….

"Kagura-chan! Why do you talk to yourself? You act very weirdly today"- Otae asked wearily.

Kagura didn't answer; she was too stunned to say anything. Remembering a song only played once went beyond her imagination.

"Love, huh?"- The Yato girl curiously examined the paper she holding-"What does it really mean?"

…..

The scorching sunlight illuminated the skillfully-carved but eroded windowsills, the ivory-white walls and arch of a church. Inside, a boisterous but full of anxiety was filling the space

An orchestra with ladies and men in white was singing a romantic love song. Kagura- beautiful and sexy (in the literal sense, truly literal sense) in a white wedding dress whose hems were designed with red flowers- gradually came closer to the platform in front of a waiting priest, her father was walking she down the aisle to her future husband- a prince dressing white complet and red tie. Every step she took must have weighed at least 100 kilograms. (After the wedding, they had to throw the red carpet used for rolling the aisle away cuz the heels of their princess' shoes had cut many holes on it)

And obeying the traditional rule, she also wore a white veil to conceal her whole face…

The priest calmly stepped in front of the couple, spoke deliberately:

Dear beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in…

While he was giving that speech, the couple's fiercely staring at him with deadly threat in their eyes. And though those glares had fire in them, they still sent a chill to the poor priest's spine. During the entire speech, he couldn't even feel his back, and those two kept mumbling furiously: "make it quick, old man, make it quick…"

"S…So…"- The priest slightly fixed his tie to lessen his nervousness then asked with a halt:

-Okita Sougo, will you have Kagura Yato to your wedded life?

"NO!"-He yelled fiercely, but after turning around and seeing his sister looking at him with begging eyes suffused with sorrow, Okita slowly tightened his fist then spoke with a tiny voice as a child's:

-I…I wi…will.

The priest tried to calm himself back and continued asking:

-Kagura Yato, will you…

-I WILL, OKAY? – She shouted angrily, all she wanted was just being able to get out of that place as soon as possible.

-S…so, I now pronounce you husband and wife. The groom, you can take off your wife's veil and kiss her.

Okita looked at the veil depressingly. Kagura, on the other side, crossly growled:

There's no way in hell I'll let you do that!

Sh, you think I want to do that shit?

"Sou-chan!"- Mitsuba winked at Okita, gestured him to do what the priest had told, her finger were crossed tightly to beg him. "Pleaseeee!"

….

-KYYAAA!

- STAND STILL!

- LET ME GO!

*RIP*

The poor white veil was ripped in two, a half of it still covered Kagura neatly red-haired bun, the remaining half was being gripped by Okita but quickly be dropped on the ground due to surprise and thunderstruck ness.

Kagura immediately realized that the detestable prince standing in front of her was no one else but the frigging fucking unappealing and rotten-to-the-core bastard she had met twice: at the snack and at the masquerade party.

So did Sougo¸ he quickly realized that his annoying wife was no one else but the insolent, badmouthed, ugly and hateful midget he had met and somehow couldn't forget.

-Y…you two won't kiss?- The priest standing still during that entire chaos hesitantly asked.

-KISS MY ASS!

They simultaneously shouted angrily with crimson face after taking back their calm.

….

**Author's note:I'm really sorry for the late update, my translator had had a fever so she couldn't translate this chap as quick as we had expected. And she is now having an exam so the next chap can't be updated soon, too. I'm very sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meteor shower

**CHAP 6: METEOR SHOWER**

Gintoki: "Summing up the previous chap: after being forced to get married, Okita and Kagura had a chaotic wedding…"

Otae: *rap his head* "Isn't it such a cursory summary? You must specify it. Let start from the reason for their contractual marriage"

Gintoki: "How the hell could I know it? I didn't show up in chap 1 and 2. And the author only give me a few scenes in chap 3, she even let you step on my foot….AWW!

Otae: "Tsk, useless. I guess I have to do it now. Okay, so here's the summary: Once upon a time, a very very long time, there was a populous and rich continent named: Kintama, oh wrong, it's Gintama…"

Shinpachi: *appear from some only-God-know where* Aneue, you're overdoing it, you're telling the whole story.

Otae: "Oh, Shin-chan, I didn't sense your existence over there" *continue babble* "This continent was dominated by the two strongest families with their best warriors and plentiful…"

Gintoki: "Shut that crap already"

Otae: *lose her inspiration* "You shut up, perm hair"

Shinpachi: *sigh* "You two didn't even mention the main part"

Gintoki: "Ma~…. Okay, let me sum it up again: After the wedding, the young couple walked to their bedroom hand in hand…"

Okita: *unsheathe his katana*

Kagura: *fire her parasol*

*PONG PONG CLANG CLANG*

Otae: "Stupid perm hair, you've just spoiled 1/3 of the new chap"

Okita: 'Danna, don't get me that perverted"

Kagura: *smirk* "Stop playing dumb, jerk*

*Fiercely stare*

Author: "This is so stupid a part, cut"

…..

So, after the chaotic and strained wedding of Okita and Kagura, everyone leaving constantly gossiped about the just married couple:

"This is the weirdest wedding I have ever joined. The atmosphere was so anxious, bride and groom is like cat and dog. And didn't it content too much violence in taking off the bride's veil? Rumor is totally not wrong, this prince is a hard-cored sadist."

"Tsk, but this is a contractual marriage, so their acts are understandable"

" Ohh~! Why are you guys so negative? You know what they say: The more you hate, the more you love"

"Oh yes, maybe you're right"

"In addition, they are the prince and princess of the two strongest families, so they must love each other or else war will break out"

….

*Krang*

"Grr… why does it always like that?" Kagura_ beautiful in her wedding dress_ was punching the church's wall in her intense anger, though she still tried not to break it with her monstrous strength.

"Arara, Kagura-chan, your wedding is so fun. I really wish mine could be like yours" the brown-haired lady standing beside Kagura politely covered her mouth while giggling "And you shouldn't vent your anger on that wall. It's innocent"

"It's not fun at all. I had to wear this silly and unpleasant dress, walk in a silly melody and moreover, let that jerk…" All of a sudden, Kagura felt her face heat up to mention this part. The moments she had together with 'that jerk" in her engaged party crossed her mind…

"…He…seems to be more handsome"

….

"No, no, no! I mustn't fall for him. Mustn't. Mustn't"

"Kagura-chan, you're talking with yourself again. Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Anego"

"Oi, Kagura-chan, have you…meet Okita-san before?"

"Huh? No no no!" the Yato princess profusely shook her head, but when her blue eyes met Otae's suspicious face….

"Y…yes, I have"

She confusedly looked down, admitted with a can't-be-tinier voice.

"Huh? I thought you weren't allowed to meet him before your wedding. Ne, Kagura-chan" the imperial nanny lightly patted Kagura's shoulder "Do you still remember the traditional rule I had told you? It's not a normal rule, object it, you'll surely be punished"

Those words suddenly sent a chill to the red-haired girl's spine, but quickly, she took back her own arrogance.

"Bwahahaha…what are you talking, Anego? Why the hell should I be afraid of that rule? It's their rule, not ours."

"Uhm, okay~! Get changed, Kagura. We are staying at Okita's palace tonight."

"Overnight? Wh…it means…"

Engaging…marrying…husband and wife….

WEDDING NIGHT

"No…no way" wrapping her hands around her head, Kagura trembled in fear.

"What's up, Kagura-chan? Isn't it a normal thing to a just married couple?" Otae giggled.

"Bu…but, I can't. Anego, can't I sleep with you?"

"Oh my" Otae sighed understandingly "But you're a princess, grow up, act mature"

Umibouzu - in his black vest and bowler- showing up unexpectedly from only-God-know where came behind Kagura, patted her shoulder approvingly:

"That's right, Kagura-chan. Though you have to act mature, you mustn't sleep with that brat. Let come to my room and sleep together"

Kagura- half fear half angry- unhesitatingly aimed a fatal kick at her father's face (but he dodged it easily) and stuck her tongue out:

"In your dream, I'd rather sleep with that jerk"

Then, swiftly, she ran away

"Acha, this girl…she's so alike to her mother" Umibouzu sighed and hurryingly chased after his daughter.

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump *

*Huff* *Huff* *Huff*

"Sh, you think being a king means you're mature? Don't make me laugh, Papi, you're just a kid, no more" Kagura smirked to watch her father running afar… suddenly, Otae's and the female fortune-teller's who she had met years ago words popped up in her head…

"….Curse and Karma…"

"A cha cha, you are unfortunate, that the worst lot."

"It doesn't work on me, does it? It's simply a stupid rule of a stupid country". The red-haired girl shook her head, to shake away her vague fear "But if it punishes that bastard, I'm willing to believe and thank it, hehe"

….

"Phew, finally, it's over" The sandy-haired boy steeped out of the church, slightly tousled his hair in relief, but his contentment soon disappeared when he heard some girls giggling from afar:

"Look! Look! It's Okita. He's handsome!"

"Yeah! Oh my God, he's looking at me, aww!"

"Girls! Stop daydreaming, he has a wife already, and she's not only beautiful but also strong, you stand no chance against her."

"Oh, you're right! And though their marriage was arranged, they'd met each other before"

"Ah, yes, I do remember, the news that they had met before their wedding had spread throughout the two countries, right? Oh~, we lost to her"

"Of course, they are so in love with each other ~"

*Bang*

Yeah, ladies and gentlemen, we have one more crack on the church's poor wall now.

"Sou-chan~"

Okita turned around, only to see a brown-haired lady with bright smile standing behind

"Aneue!"

" You did well in your wedding, though it's not what I had expected…"

"Re…really!?" the sadistic prince confusedly scratched his ear while blushing lightly "I'm glad you're satisfied"

"But, you and she had met before, hadn't you?"

The happiness had just been raised in Okita's bottom quickly faded away. Apprehensively, he gave his sister a certain look:

"How…how could you know that?"

"Who doesn't know?" Mitsuba giggled "Seeing you and her together makes everyone feel like you are meant to be."

A tiny rosy hue was formed on the sadistic prince's cheeks, memory of the dance he had with her days ago briefly popped up in his head.

"…That midget…is kinda beautiful, to be honest…"

"The hell am I thinking? No, she's nothing but an annoying brat. Yes!" Okita murmured insanely, tousled his hair in unpleasantness.

"Sou-chan! I thought you weren't allowed to meet before wedding?" Mitsuba's smile disappeared, a suspicious look showed up instead.

"You mean…"

"The Akako's curse" She whispered "Remember?"

Okita stopped himself suddenly at his sis' words. It's true that he'd fallen asleep when Mitsuba came to the end of Akako's love story, but he knew the curse very well. Therefore, Mitsuba's words somewhat scared him, but quickly, he shook off that alien feeling and answered her with his usual arrogance:

"Don't worry, Aneue, it had happened since a long time ago, so it must have lost its effectiveness now.

Not really noticing her brother's answer, Mitsuba took a quick look at her watch, uttered in hurry:

"Oww! We gotta home now, quickly, our guests of honor are waiting"

"Guests of honor?" asked Okita, totally being dumbfounded "Who?"

"Oh my, don't tell me you've forgotten them already. The Yato's members, they are staying overnight in our palace. Of course we should show them the warmest welcome."

"Overnight?"

"Aren't you and Kagura husband and wife?" Mitsuba rolled her eyebrow in disbelief, it's not usual for her to see Okita be that dull.

Step by step, her words clicked the sadistic prince's mind…

Engaging…Marrying…husband and wife…

WEDDING NIGHT

"WHAT?"

"Oh, you got the point here, didn't you" The Okita Queen burst into giggle seeing Sougo's dumbfounded face.

Suddenly, while Mitsuba still giggled and Okita stood dumb with dazzle, came behind the queen a greenish black- haired man.

"Mitsuba-sama, we gotta go home now"

"Toshi…!?" Her smile quickly disappeared, so did Sougo's silly expression, a decent and dignified façade showed up instead

"Okay!"

"Sh! Bold-faced bastard. Who the hell did invite him?" the male sadist grumbled, but immediately, his cross face turned into the rape one, he had remembered having hidden a bazooka behind a bush before coming in the church "Well, time to have some fun"

A smirk full of sadism tugged on the prince's handsome face. Placing the bazooka on his shoulder, he fire

"Die, Hijikata bastard ~~"

*KABOOM*

Skillfully, he'd managed to let the bullet only hit the general, leaving the angelic Mitsuba completely unscathed. Yeah, not even a cut hurt her, but the explosion had turned Hijikata's hair into a burnt ruffled fluff clot, burned his clothes and made his body smoke intensely.

"Bleh" Okita stuck his tongue out defiantly.

"SOUGOOOO! STAY RIGHT THERE!"

The mayo-lover wasted no time chased after Okita, such a worth-to-watch antics they became then.

"Haizz, it's again" Mitsuba sighed maturely, but soon then a gentle smile tugged on her delicate face as she's watching Hijikata unsheathe his sword, try to slice her little brother into pieces and how Okita managed to dodged all while still keep displaying his annoying sadistic smirk and then "accidentally" "presented" the mayo-lover general a blast with his bazooka. Giggling, Mitsuba softly whispered:

"Well, but that's the way they are, right?"

However, then, she couldn't help letting out a worrying sigh:

"Hope…there'll be no any curse"

…

The sky was so blue, beautifully blue, as it often was, some clouds were floating sluggishly as wind gently blew and teasingly twisted soft some grasses and leaves, such a pretty day we could say. All passers-by, too focused on their own business_ totally didn't notice a single woman with immaculately white complexion, wearing a deep azure gown which covered half of her face, were standing hidden behind a tree. a deep sigh escaped from her hearing what people were gossiping about. Taking a look at a prone lot in her palm, the woman bitterly shut her eyes, on that lot, "Curse and Karma" written in red was displaying cruelly.

"Is there really no way to prevent it!?"…

Fate would never change, she knew it very well, she could see a heart-rending future awaiting. But, having witnessed Okita (after failing to kill Hijikata with his bazooka) and Kagura staring fiercely at each other, trying to beat the other to death made her only can sadly tell herself:

"At least, let them enjoy these peaceful and happy moments before everything come to its end"

Then, as a wind, she disappeared with no trace left.

….

Night fell down, sky turned pitch dark_ a crescent-mooned night with many stars shining up above. The Okita's palace was standing out imposingly and stately from surrounding landscape, bright yellow light displayed through its window. The more time passed by, the more light went out. In the end, it seemed like dark and silence had taken over the whole place. Everything lulled in a deep sleep…

But no

*THUMP* *THUMP*

The sound of footsteps echoed loudly throughout the huge castle, completely ruined the serene silence that had been ruling.

"OUT OF THE WAY, YOU SICKOOO!" Kagura yell at the top of her lung at Okita. Her voice filled with frustration and exhaustion soaked in her breath. Ignoring them all, she kept dashing as fast as she could to the newly-wed room. She must get there before Okita.

"It's you who should get out-of-the-way" Okita reached out his hand, intended to block Kagura, but Kagura quickly wriggled under his arm to continue running "This house is mine, of course that room is also mine!"

"Huh, don't even dream about it!" Kagura speeded up, tried to outrun Okita, but failed.

"Too bad, I'll go ahead then~" Okita smiled, a smile that was so annoying to Kagura. The red-headed girl felt uncomfortable, and though her feet were all worn out, she tried to speed up.

"I can't lose to him! C'mon!"

Flashback:

"Phew, I'm stuffed! Hey, anymore of this?" Kagura, who had just finish a Soba bowl, lifted her head to ask the maid, who was completely puzzled over the red-headed princess's bottomless stomach.

"Milady, if you are to eat more, I'm afraid that there'll be no ingredients left for tomorrow."

"Then buy more!" Kagura replied.

"Ignore her, it's a waste of money to feed people like her " Okita looked at Kagura with disgust "Fat will affect your Yato power sooner or later."

His words triggered her huge ego and arrogance, the red-headed girl put down her bowl, struck her hands on the table, making the maid ran away in fear, then she yelled:

"What did you say?! Who getting fed is a waste of money? I tell you what, even if I eat all this country's backup foods, I'll still have the strength to defeat you."

"Oh, really…" Okita slightly smiled, his eyes filled with undervaluation "How about a race?"

"Race?"

"Yeah, and the goal is our wedding room" Okita stood up "the loser is a big-headed piggy with a tiny grape-like brain" -Then on impulse, he ran away, his footsteps quickened, making the clack echoed on the floor, headed to the bedroom's hall.

"What? Eh! Stop you cheateeeeeeeeer!" kagura, after snapped herself out of the surprise, finally stood up and ran after Okita immediately.

The wooden door of their wedding room, covered with crimson velvet and was repainted with yellow at the margin, appeared more and more clearly at the end of the hallway. The two youngsters had already tired, but neither of them wanted to be the "big-headed piggy with a tiny grape-like brain" so they tried their best to the goal.

BANG!

The poor door was mercilessly struck by two humans with strengths as monsters. Because the repulsive force was too strong, and also because they were both exhausted from running, the two lost their balance and fell down the floor. But it's not just that simple, Kagura, with her slimy body, had insinuated herself into his arms, and the result was that, when they fell down, Okita was pressing her under his body…

One second of silence passed by…

"AAAAAAAAAA! Hentaiiii!" Kagura didn't care about the race anymore, she just wanted to escape from "his hold", who she hated the most. Okita seemed to realized that as well, he immediately stood up, and while Kagura still hadn't got up, he flung himself at the bed, lying in a way that spare no space left to Kagura.

The red-headed princess who was slowly getting up and started to gain her consciousness, realize she was in a room painted in cream color, mixed with the deep deep blue of sky invaded the room through a white window, where placed a bowl of fake blue rose. She even noticed the suave scent of a heart-shaped candle on a white vanity. Her gaze kept shifting around the room in ecstasy, from the shadowy painting of Akako the Goddess on the wall in the dark to the white wardrobe with roses imprinted, but when she saw Okita took in all of her place in the white bed with blue blind, Kagura was completely roused, she flung toward the bed and gave her best to push him away. Before the lad could lay back to his former posture, Kagura had dropped herself on the bed, used her back to push Okita off the bed. Okita himself was no better, he was doing the same thing as Kagura. The two kept pushing and shoving, no one intended to give up.

"Off… to…the floor…you…bas….tard…!" Kagura was out of breath as she tried to push Okita.

"Not…a…chance…you…piggy…!" Okita was just as spirited. But his words once again had triggered Kagura's anger. She took a deep breath, and pushed.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" Kagura was so close to pushing Okita off the bed thanks to her strength and attempt. But they both suddenly stopped when they heard the knocking sound outside.

"Sou-chan, I know that doing "that" can't be quiet, but can you two restrain yourself a bit." The tender and anxious voice of Mitsuba resounded, in just a moment, Okita's face was steaming hot, as if someone had put burning coal on his face.

"Kagura-chan, why are you moaning so loud? Did that guy do something wrong?" This time, was the anxious and angry voice of Ota, like Okita, Kagura's face reddened, even more than the color of her hair, she was speechless.

Although the two just wanted to cream out that it was just a misunderstanding, but afraid of making any more unwanted noise, so when the room became quiet, the two women returned to their room.

After that embarrassing situation, Okita and Kagura decided to slit the bed in half, nobody touched each other, nobody did nothing, so that there would be no more misunderstanding, although that moment dragged on for hours, the silence was suddenly broken.

"Snort…Snort"

"o.O"

"Snort…Snort" –Okita snorted louder.

"=.="

"SNORT…SNORT"

"A"

"I can't take it anymore. Grrrr…"- Kagura sat up, turned her annoyed face to look at the soundly sleeping Okia, she then sighed.

"Why do I have to marry a guy like this?"

Kagura spleenfully gazed her eyes around the room, but she paused when she saw the white o'clock on the wall. "A! It's seem that tonight, there will be a meteor shower! I totally forgot!". Then she got off the bed, slipped her feet into the sandals, gingerly got out the room. Before leaving, she looked at Okita: "Sleep well! I condole with you on having unable to witness such a magnificent event. Gyahahahahha."

What Kagura didn't know when she closed the crimson door behind her back, was that Okita quickly came back to his former position, he peeked at Kagura as she walked away, smiled: "Hehe, got cha."

But Okita couldn't continue his sleep, because it's hard for him to do that once he had already woken up, and also because the starlight was too radiant. Though he had planned to close the curtain, he realized Kagura was still out there in the attempt to watch the meteor shower, a thought crossed his mind: " I couldn't sleep anyway, might just as well go down there and make fun of her some more!~"

The stars' resplendent light shone on the pleasance of the Okita family. Unlike the Yato family, where placed a rosarium, the Okita family have their pleasance planted with cypresses, with banyans, which were all beautifully shaped, but of course, to Kagura, it was nothing compared to her country.

"Almost time, 5 more minutes" Kagura glanced at her watch "What should I do now?"

Okita, after having seen Kagura, sneakily hid himself behind a bush, planned to launch a surprised attack on Kagura, but his plan vanished, when Kagura's voice ascended:

_If I can make my way to the other side of sorrow  
Then I don't need warmth or tomorrow anymore  
This dream had broken and sink in the darkness of silence  
Who? Who was the person that brought red sunlight shone on my cheeks?  
Why? There is no way to finish this fragile world.  
I can only wish, that I can forget everything_

It was a sad song, so lugubriously painful, but also so melodious, resounded in the still night, where was thought to only have gloomy winds. Okita's mind was blank for a moment, then he suddenly realize.

"It's… The Akako Godess's song? How does she know?" – while was lost in doubt, Okita carelessly stepped on a branch, made a small "Rak!" sound, but loud enough for Kagura to hear.

"Who? Who is there?" Kagura creamed, somewhat scared.

"Damn, guess I can't hide anymore" – Okita thought, moonlight danced on him when he stepped out and waved at Kagura with a bored face – "Hi"

"You! What are you doing here?"

"That was my line."

"It's none of your business!"

"Right, none of your business."

"You"… Kagura must have yelled at Okita's face if she didn't see a shadowy blue light appeared after the palace.

"It started!" Kagura shoved Okita to run after the light "Eh, why is it…?"

"Amateur. Who would watch meteor in a garden."

"Your garden's design is different from mine!" Kagura extemporaneously replied.

Okita looked at Kagura in mope, he then grabbed her hand, and dragged her away.

"Hey, let go of me, what are you doing!" Kagura struggled.

" You are so annoying" Realized that it'd be hard to easily drag Kagura away, Okita came up with an idea, … cradled her.

"LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And he succeed, thought Kagura was dying to get out of his hold, she couldn't struggle much as she feared that she'd fall to the ground.

Okita took Kagura to a lofty crimson tower on the other side of the palace, where some meteor was crossing through the sky.

"This is the Startgaze Tower, where my ancestors used to watch the stars" Then he looked at Kagura, who was still blushing after having escaped his cradle "So, wanna come up there?"

"O-kay."

The two of them climbed up the stair, Okita was more used to it, since he had come here when he was still a kid. Kagura, on the other hand, had never climb such a long stair, was a bit clumsy, made Okita had to sigh, though he was almost reach the top of the tower.

"Hurry up! You gonna miss it!"

"Shut up! I'm not used to this stair!"

Kagura, was pissed from being underestimated, had tried her best to run on the stair, passed Okita, but when she was only a few steps away from her goal, she lost her footing and fell.

"AAAA"

Okita immediately noticed what was happening, he snaked his arm around Kagura's waist and pulled her back. Kagura blushing furiously, muttered:

"Thank-thank you…"

"Try to out-run me again" Okita teased.

Finally, the two reached the top, Kagura flopped herself to the ground, watching the blue stars flashing through the sky. Okita didn't sit down, he stood next to her, contemplatively looked at the sky. At times, he glanced at Kagura, who sometimes suddenly pointed to the sky and childishly shouted out loud that there was a big meteor just crossed the sky in a flash. He smiled, he thought as if he just saw himself in the past.

_When father and mother were still alive…_

The meteor finally stopped, that's when Kagura's watch pointed at 3. After coming back to the ground, without falling any time, Kagura sighed in content, and brightly smiled at Okita, a smile she'd never showed him.

"Thanks, Sadist!"

Okita paused for a moment, he couldn't believe the red-headed princess can looked that cute, with a smile that bright, as if a thousand meteors couldn't compare to it, but he soon recover his calm, and answered Kagura

"It's nothing, But hey, China."

"Hm?"

"You have a big belly, better go on a diet now."

Well, you know what happen next:

Embarrassing - Blush - Fight.

Bonus:

Location: The newly-wed room

Time: 4am

"Snort…snort…snort…Snooooooooooooort…"

Okita tiredly grabbed the pillow and covered his ears, mumbled:

"And she was so pissed off when I snorted."


End file.
